The Mystery Of The Fork
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Giotto and Ricardo remain as spirits after their death and get assigned with 'charges'. This is the story of the great mistake that Giotto made with his first charge.
_This is set in my Mixed Up Charges AU that I posted on Tumblr like… a couple of weeks ago, you don't need to read that post to understand this fic as I explain the basics in the summary. Also, I don't remember if Vongola Quarto had a name in canon so I picked one of my own._

Summary: Giotto and Ricardo remain as spirits after their death and get assigned with 'charges'. This is the story of the great mistake that Giotto made with his first charge.

Alt. title: "Giotto's Great Screw Up No.1"

 **Warnings: OOC, Language, not to be taken** _ **too**_ **seriously, the power of Denial and Son Complexes.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

.

Adriano di Vongola, better known as the future Vongola Quarto, was a gentle soul. He was polite, forgiving and loving. He knew exactly how to handle spoiled and melodramatic people.

He also talked with himself out loud. Not that his father, who had a son complex, allowed people to call his son crazy because of that fact.

But that was a story meant for another time.

.

"But I don't seem to find a weapon of my own!"

A thirteen-year old Adriano handed the person who was one of his main caretakers a plate of cake and a fork before he sat in a chair facing him and bit his lower lip. He was the Vongola's heir and set to succeed after his father, Vongola Terzo, as Vongola Quarto but he didn't have a special weapon style of his own

Oh, he trained in how use different weapons but he wanted a unique one for himself to distinguish him.

Adriano looked across the table laden with sweets and cakes towards where the person who helped raise was enjoying his very own cake. That person- or rather, that specter that only Adriano could see- was none other than _the_ Vongola Primo.

"Uncle Gio," Giotto hummed distractedly in response, "which one do you think I should pick?"

Giotto opened his eyes and lazily looked at his 'charge'.

"I think it's obvious!" he declared as he pointed his fork toward a startled Adriano, "This is the best choice that you could pick!"

Adriano looked at the fork with apprehension, "Are you sure?"

Giotto's facial expression blanked and his voice was frosty as he spoke, "Are you doubting my experience?"

Adriano froze and inwardly panicked; whenever Giotto entered this state, he'd always begin sobbing right after and he could only be placated by cake, lots of it, which meant getting ingredients and bribing and/or convincing the staff to keep quiet about the abnormal amount of cake needed, which meant money, which meant _bills_ , which meant _**paperwork**_.

Adriano felt his soul leave his body at that thought.

Before Giotto could turn on the waterworks, Adriano snatched the fork and rose to his feet, "I'm definitely not doubting you, Uncle Gio You'll see, I'll definitely make this my very own special weapon!" Adriano ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

It was Giotto's turn to freeze in his place as he stared at the closed door.

 _What?_

Giotto frowned; Adriano _never_ ignored his cake recommendation!

And what was all that about? He even took Giotto's fork and ran off yelling about weapons. Youth these days!

Giotto searched for another fork before he decided to take Adriano's.

He knew that he was being childish, so what?

He sat to eat sulkily. Why did Adriano have to run off anyway? It wasn't like there was something important that he missed-

Wait…

 _"But I don't seem to find a weapon of my own!"_

 _"Which do you think I should pick?"_

 _"I'll definitely make this my very own special weapon!"_

Giotto looked at the fork in his hand with growing horror.

Shit!

Shit _shit_ _ **shit!**_

.

Ricardo di Vongola stared blankly at the hysterical Giotto who was babbling about his charge, weapon and forks. And cake. Giotto made sure to mention cake.

"Let me get this straight," Ricardo pinched the bridge of his nose, "due to some misunderstanding between you and your charge, he now thinks that you want him to pick a fork as his weapon?"

Giotto nodded.

"And you want me to help him glorify a fork?"

Giotto nodded again.

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't bother you for the next fifty years!"

Ricardo raised a skeptical eyebrow.

The negotiations between the two began.

.

Adriano stared morosely at the fork in his hand; no matter what he did, it was useless. Nothing he did could make a respectable weapon out of a fork.

There was a sudden glow coming from behind him.

He whirled around to see the specter of Vongola _Secondo_ surrounded by a faint glow of flames.

Vongola Secondo looked Adriano up and down before he grinned, it wasn't a nice grin.

"I'll have fun with you."

.

Terzo rose to his feet along with his two present Guardians, his Storm and his Mist, and stared at his smiling son who was holding a fork, some of the staff were staring as well.

 _They had been dining when an enemy famiglia attacked them. Adriano had risen to his feet while carrying a fork. That very same fork had erupted into flames that Terzo had seen in the hands of Secondo. Adriano had then proceeded to take down every single enemy._

Terzo's Storm Guardian was in hysterics, "Were those _Wrath Flames?!_ "

Terzo was faced with many option, he picked the one that the entirety of Vongola will follow well into the future, "Nonsense, my Adriano using Wrath Flames? Your eyes must be deceiving you."

Terzo's Mist Guardian patted his fellow Guardian's shoulder, "It must have been an enemy illusionist's scheme."

The staff murmured between each other, "The young master? Wrath Flames? Bah! They must be desperate if they think that such a trick would work on us!"

Adriano smiled. No one other than him saw Secondo smiling smugly at his side.

.

 _Years later,_

Don Gatto trembled slightly as he took in the sight of Vongola Quarto with the fork gleaming in his hand.

They were having lunch as they discussed an alliance between their families.

Don Gatto shuddered as he saw the light reflecting off the fork in his hands.

Don Vongola _smiled._

Don Gatto dropped his cutlery, dropped to the ground and cried, "I'll agree to anything! Please don't kill me!"

.

Vongola Quarto became the second most feared Don Vongola after Secondo, and the second person to use Wrath Flames. Not that people knew the second fact.

Ricardo was pleased.

Giotto was ashamed and denied everything.

.

End.


End file.
